This invention is directed to a pail bailer capable of quickly and efficiently withdrawing and removing water or other liquids from areas that are otherwise difficult to reach such as confined spaces and restricted areas.
Whenever water or other liquids need to be removed from a cellar or basement sump in a home or business building or from the bilge of small yachts or boats and the typical electrically powered or belt driven sump or bilge pump does not operate due to mechanical or power failure, a common water pail or bucket is typically used. To remove the water or other liquids from these areas, the bucket or pail has to be maneuvered to lie horizontally on its side so as to permit the water or other liquid to enter and fill it, whereupon it can be pulled up out of the sump or bilge and be emptied.
If the area of the sump or bilge is large enough and there is ample space surrounding it to permit a typical pail or bucket to be maneuvered in this manner, there is no problem. However, where the area of the sump or bilge is restricted such that a typical pail or bucket can not be maneuvered to lie on its side and become filled with the water or other liquid, the pail or bucket must then somehow be forced downward into the sump or bilge while the pail or bucket is in its normal, up-right or vertical position. This is difficult to accomplish as great effort and force must be expended to push the empty pail or bucket downward against the upward buoyancy force of the water or liquid. Where the level of water or other liquid to be reached is too far below the opening of the sump or bilge and/or is beyond a normal arm's length in a sump or bilge having such a restricted area, the difficulty of its removal using this technique becomes compounded.
An additional problem is confronted when the sump or bilge is located in a confined space making it difficult, if not impossible, to maneuver the pail or bucket from its normally vertical position to a horizontal position on its side in the sump or bilge to permit water or other liquid to enter and fill it.